The Wild Within Us
by theeShadyLady
Summary: Zutara smut fic. SMUT SMUT SMUT. Sex in the woods while the gaang is camping. One shot.(M: for hella sexual content.) Requested by ms-tiff on tumblr.


**The Wild Within Us**

 **A/N** **-** ** _Fic from my Zutara Blog - November 23, 2016. Requested by ms-tiff._**

Katara tried wriggling away from Zuko's grasp as his fingers trailed lower on her body. "Zuko! Stop it!" she hissed into his ear. "We have to meet with the others soon. You know how Sokka gets stressed when we're late."

Zuko's lips nipped at Katara's neck, causing her to let out a small gasp. "I thought you enjoyed this Katara. I promise, it won't take long…"

She tried to argue she really did. But his touch, his fingers, they did so many things to her. So many great things, that she couldn't bring herself to form the disagreeing words, so instead she released a threat. "You have to be quiet then, love. Not a sound… You wouldn't want to risk my _honor_ would you?"

Zuko grinned at her comment and quipped, "I'm not the one who has a problem staying silent, Kat. If I remember correctly, I believe last time _you_ were the one moaning so loud that Sokka came in asking if you were hurt."

"Are you gonna keep talking or are we gonna go this?" she was already pulling at the tie on his pants and hiking up her own top. "You're so hot," she groaned stopping to run her hands over his already bare chest. He grabbed her wrists, getting them out of the way so he could pick her up, pinning her against the nearest tree.

It was Sokka's brilliant idea to go camping, to 're-live the old days', which included finding their own food. This is what the two of them were supposed to be doing now, but there was a different hunger they needed to satisfy first.

She moaned as he thrust his hips into her, her back slamming against the tree. There was still fabric between them so all they got from this was friction, but it was delicious and addicting.

"Zuko," she hissed his name again, "I — _mmm—_ I need you."

He kissed her words away before setting her down to push his pants to the ground while she fumbled with her wrappings. He had sprung free of his pants already hard and ready for her. "Come on, love, we don't have all day."

She huffed in frustration and he rolled his eyes, putting an arm across her chest and pressing her back into the tree. He used his free hand to tug the fabric loose from around her hips and snuck his hand between her thighs. "I would've thought a waterbender would be better at staying dry," his fingertips slid against her wet folds and damp curls.

She was impatient and didn't like his teasing touch, so she decided to do something about it. She moved against his hand, rolling her hips against his wrist until she felt his fingers enter her core. She gasped as his heated touch entered her body. She ground harder against his hand, moaning and grabbing his shoulder for balance as his fingers began to pump inside her. "Fuck, Zuko! I'm so close! I'm—"

"Quiet," he growled kissing her cheek and lifting his hand up against her to stop her movement. She was panting and so close, he knew a simple flick of his fingers could knock her over the edge. But he was greedy. He wanted to be the one that did it to her.

He removed his hand and she _whined_. The sound from her mouth only grew as he slipped one of his wet fingers into his mouth, she eyed him, jealous hungry eyes not leaving his mouth as a second finger met his lips. His mouth made a popping noise when he gave in and switched his fingers from his lips to hers. She sucked greedily, working the full length of his fingers in her mouth and grinning.

"Fuck, Kat!" he yanked his hand from her mouth and she licked her lips in reply. His cock had grown impossibly hard witching her tease him and now as she angled her hips against him, he didn't hesitate to grab her hips and thrust into her.

"Zuk—" she couldn't even finish his name as he pounded into her. Her fingers twisting into his hair and pulling with his every thrust. She was nearing her edge so quickly, she could barely stand. Her legs shook and he brought his hands down to the bottom curve of her ass to support her.

"Tell me. how much. you like it. love," every other word he said was punctuated by the slam of his cock inside her. Her mouth gaped open and her eyes were rolled back in her head. "Tell me," he puffed into her neck, kissing and drawing more volume into her moans.

"I love it! I love it! I love—AHhh" she hit her climax so hard it drug him with her. She saw stars and felt fire as she quivered around him, her slick body milking his release into hers. They were both panting and clinging to each other as they came down from their simultaneous highs. "…you," she finished, pressing her mouth to his hot lips. "I love you."


End file.
